The Great Cosplay Debate
by 9LRCenturion
Summary: What happens when Alfred convinces Arthur into attending an anime convention, and possibly even into.. cosplaying as well? What will happen? Will they cosplay? As what? Will they even attend?    Human names used.
1. In Which it Begins

_I'm writing this fic as a birthday present to a good friend of mine. There may be a wee bit of OOCness since I'm not used to writing as either the hero nor the gentleman, so please excuse that. ^^;_

_Happy birthday, A!_

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, leaning back in his desk chair while glancing up at the clock, watching as the agonizingly slow seconds ticked by. "Duuuuuuuuuude…" he whined, deserving an irritated hush from the professor at the front of the room.<p>

The nineteen year old huffed, swiveling around in his seat to look at the other students behind him, heads still bent low over their work, pencils scribbling away.

"Keep your eyes on your paper only," said the teacher's gruff voice, bringing Alfred's mind back to earth. "Now get to work, lad. There are only fifteen minutes left of class."

Alfred pouted as he spun back around to face forward, practically wiggling in his seat. "But I totally finished all of my work Siiir..." he whined, plopping his chin into his hands, supporting them with his elbows.

Professor Wilcox, the newly hired physics teacher raised a doubtful eyebrow as he slowly approached Alfred's desk, picking up the paper laying on it. "Mr. Alfred F. H. Jones, is it?"

The youth grinned broadly, tilting back in his chair and wobbling on the two back legs. "That's me!"

"And tell me, what does 'F.H.' stand for?"

"Fantastic Hero~"

"…"

"It totally is!" he cried defensively, hopelessly trying to reinforce his claim on the initial's meaning.

The professor didn't reply though, old clever eyes scanning the scrawl of numbers and letters on the graph paper in his hands, not believing what he saw. "Mr. Jones, I thought I announced that no calculators were to be used for your work."

"You totally did, Professor."

"Then how would you like to explain this?" he asked, dangling the paper in front of Alfred's face.

"Well, I totally just used my brain, dude!" he stated matter of factly before gasping suddenly, jumping to his feet and slamming the flats of his hands on the desk. "Are you accusing me of cheating? ! Heroes totally don't cheat!" and with that, he picked up his backpack and dumped its contents straight out onto the desk.

Professor Wilcox took a surprised, involuntary step backwards at the lad's powerful exclamation, barely avoiding the Captain America and Superman comic books that went sliding off the desk and to the floor, as well as a few crumpled up hamburger wrappers.

"I don't even own anything stupid like a calculator! And my phone was totally turned off for class, dude!" in order to prove his point, he dug his battered looking phone out of his pocket, proceeding to slide it open and shut multiple times to show that the screen wouldn't light up, hence being shut off.

"Hmm…" Wilcox mumbled thoughtfully, eyes surveying the mess of pencils, books, papers, wrappers, and who knows what that now littered the desk. And, true to his pupil's word, there was no calculator. He eyed the sheet of paper in his hands once more, lost deep in thought. "Very good… Very well, Mr. Jones, you are excused from the rest of class. But I do ask that you please refrain from drawing on your work in the future. I'm afraid that numbers aren't supposed to wear capes… And is that eight wearing underwear?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow and causing a few of the other students to snicker quietly.

Alfred pouted as he unceremoniously stuffed all of the items back into his American flag print backpack. "Yes, siiiir." And with that, he darted out of the room, switching on his phone as he did so.

As soon as the phone had completely turned on, he immediately hit a speed dial number, impatiently waiting for the person on the receiving end to pick up. "Yo! Artie!" he shouted, voice echoing down the empty college hallway. "What d'ya mean don't shout? I'm totally not shouting! … No! I totally wouldn't cut class! How come everybody keeps thinking that I'm a cheater today? … I'm not lying! Dude! I totally finished up all of my work!" Alfred huffed as he listened to his friend continue on about the 'proper' way to attend class and how, according to the schedule he had printed up of Alfred's classes, he should still be in class for approximately another ten minutes.

"Duuuude, take a breath and let the hero talk! The teach totally let me out early 'cause of my super math skills!" he declared, beaming proudly while digging am iTouch out of his pocket and popping one of the ear-buds into his ear. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I totally did all of my woooork." He answered, rolling his eyes. "I'M NOT ROLLING MY EYES! What? Not a git! Stop calling me that dude! I'm totally a genius! Whateeeever dude! So, I'm totally coming home before work~ Whaat? I totally don't have any other motives! What would make ya think that? I'm totally a good, pure hero! I'd never do anything like that~" he said innocently, even though his face wore and evil grin. "Mhmm, whatever dude. …Dude? Arthur? Did you hang up on me? Arrrrrrrtie... Igggggy... ...Mr. Giiiirly Leeeeeeegs… Humph." He muttered, pulling the phone away from his ear with a pout, muttering something about it being rude to hang up on people as he cranked his music up to full blast.

Approximately twelve minutes later, the door of the apartment that Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland shared blew open, the younger of the two's voice already billowing in. "Ohhhhhhh no! They say he's gotta go, GO GO GODZILLA! Wheeeeheeee~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no! There goes Tokyo! GO GO GODZILLA! Wheeeeheeeeee~ bhoooooing boingoiiingoiiin wheeeere" he sang, continuing in a failed attempt to carry on with the guitar solo of Blue Öyster Cult's '_Godzilla_'.

"Alfred, would you quiet down? We _do _have neighbors, you know." grumbled twenty-three year old Arthur Kirkland, Alfred's roommate and best friend. But, alas, his comment had no effect on the disillusioned hero's continued vocal guitar solo.

Alfred threw his back-pack on the ground and started 'dancing' (Read: flailing about like a fish out of water) around their small living room, jumping up onto the coffee table, nearly upsetting Arthur's tea mug and kicking a small pile of magazines off in the process.

"Bloody hell! Get down from there!" Kirkland shouted, snatching up his book and cup in the nick of time before reaching up and yanking the ear-buds from Alfred's ears.

It took a moment for Alfred's brain to compute that the music was missing, but once he did, he bounced off of the coffee table, dropping onto the sofa beside his British friend, wearing a pout on his face. "Duuude, what was that for? I was totally rocking out!"

"Ah, it appeared to me more as if you were simply having a seizure." Arthur stated dryly, pulling out his handkerchief and rubbing the scuff marks off the coffee table.

"Awww, Iggy, come on! Lighten up a bit, dude!" Alfred complained, poking Arthur's arm.

"Sod off, prick." The Brit mumbled while settling back with the book that he had been reading before Alfred barged in. "Oh yes, and there's mail for you on th- BUGGER! This is a couch, not a child's jungle gym! You don't climb over it like that!" he hollered, chucking a throw pillow at the back of the younger's head as he bee-lined straight for the dining room table, digging through the envelopes.

"Sweet!" he shouted, hefting his fist into the air, clutching two envelopes before promptly turning them into shreds of paper as he tore into them. "Dude! They came! Hahaha ha! This is totally awesome!"

Arthur blinked at Alfred, frowning slightly as he rose to his feet, coming to peer over the amped up hero's shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, curious.

"The tickets!"

Arthur stared at Alfred blankly for a moment, waiting for him to indulge him upon what the tickets were _for_. "…What sort of tickets?"

"Convention tickets!"

This revelation took Kirkland by complete surprise, causing his cheeks to glow pink. _Alfred? Was going to take him to the Fairy Lovers Anonymous Convention? Well, this boy certainly __**is**__ full of surprises!_ "Alfred! I-"

"Yeah dude! For the anime convention going on in town!"

Arthur's daydream was immediately shattered, causing his thick eyebrows to furrow and a scowl to replace the smile he had worn for a short moment. "You bloody prat." He snapped, smacking the American on the back of the head with the heavy Macy's catalogue that had come accompanied them in the mail.

"Oww! Dude!" he whined. "What was that for? That's totally uncool!"

"You go ahead and go spend all of your time with.. with Japanese and… and the other wankers at that stupid convention of yours! I don't care!" he shouted, stomping off to the kitchen.

Alfred blinked in Arthur's general direction in confusion before running after him, waving the two badges around in the air. "Dude! Hold on a sec! I totally got you a badge too! See?" he held up the card that read:

_**New York Anime Festival**_

_**British Dude**_

_Arthur Kirkland_

'British Dude' yanked the badge from Alfred's extended hand and blinked at it before giving him a dubious, shocked look. "You wanker! You expect me to attend a bloody _anime_ convention with you?"

"Totally! Come on, dude! It'll be totally awesome!"

"Belt up! I won't be seen at a festival that's merely meant to heighten Japan's cartoons and culture!"

This outlash deserved a loud, offended gasp from Alfred, who stared at Arthur as if he was an alien. "They're totally not cartoons, dude! It's anime! A-NEH-MAY! You know what? You totally don't even _deserve_ to go to such an epic thing! I'm just going to find a _different_ Arthur Kirkland to take with me!" and with a huff, Alfred stomped off to the kitchen to make himself his after school snack (Read: feast).

Arthur looked after him before shaking his head and settling back down with his newspaper. "Prat…" he muttered, sitting back down and trying to find where he had been in his book before being so rudely interrupted.

Shortly later, Alfred came tromping back into the room, balancing an eight layer turkey/ham/tuna/salami/burger/chicken sandwich on a plate, while carrying an entire bag of potato chips and a bottle of coca-cola in his other hand. Arthur humphed as the hero passed him, pulling his legs up onto the couch to keep the filthy pig from sitting beside him.

The sound of Alfred's rhythmic crunching and slurping began to fill the room, a sound of which Kirkland had should have grown accustomed to by now. But, something else was causing him to squirm, growing uncomfortable. He finally took the risk and peeked over the top of the paper in Alfred's direction, immediately making contact with those sky blue eyes.

The Brit cleared his throat and shifted, ducking back down behind the book. His eyes concentrated on a paragraph, reading over the same phrase over and over. But the feeling of the steady gaze that was still focused on him, despite the continued sound of crunching, munching, and potato bag crinkling began to wear down on his defenses. A few minutes later, he looked back over, just to find that Alfred was now giving him the saddest, most sorrowful puppy dog pout that he could muster.

"Oh… bollocks." Arthur muttered, marking his page and laying the book down on the coffee table. "Fine, Alfred. I'll go to your bloody festival with you."

Alfred hopped up with a triumphant grin, scattering the chips everywhere. "Awesome! 'cause I totally already have our cosplay ordered!"

Arthur stared at him blankly. "…I beg your pardon?"

"I already bought our cosplay! Why do ya think I even got job?"

"To save for colle-… That's besides the point, Alfred! What the bloody hell is this 'cosplay'?"

"It's totally when you wear costumes to cons! Ya know, like how I go to the Star Wars conventions as Anakin 'cause I'm the chosen one of the world!"

A look of complete and utter horror was beginning to grow on the Brit's face, eyes widening until they were the size of saucers. "_Hell_ no! I'm not going to do something so preposterous… and..and American as wearing a bloody costume to a bloody festival!"

"But, Iggy.. you totally went to Gallifrey One dressed as the Doctor…"

"The _Doctor_ is _not_ one of your made up characters!" Arthur all but yelled at Alfred, shaking a finger in the American's face. "He is perfectly real!"

"Dude! Doctor Who is just England's totally made up attempt at beating America and our Star Wars!"

"Bollocks! _Doctor Who_ originally aired in 1963! Over an entire DECADE before your beloved _Star Wars_ was even brought it the storyboard! It was you bloody yanks who stole the idea from the Brits!"

"Duuuude," Alfie chimed, patting the outraged Doctor want to be on the shoulder. "It's totally ok. Go ahead and keep lying to yourself. 'sides, if you didn't like Star Wars, how come you know when it was released?~" he asked with a wink, dropping the badge's lanyard around Arthur's neck before beginning to hum the Star Wars Main Title to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

Arthur just stared at Alfred's broad, retreating back before stomping after him. "Git! Tell me what costumes you ordered!"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Comments and favorites are highly appreciated~ I'll be adding another chapter (and perhaps the final, we'll see) soon.<em>


	2. In Which He Plots

_This chapter is more (if that's possible) light hearted than my previous one. But then again, this fiction was never meant to be very serious. So, please enjoy, comment, and favorite~ And I apologize for the wee bit of out of characterness that Arthur will be in in this chapter XD_

* * *

><p>The next few days were complete and utter torture for Arthur Kirkland. He would never admit it, especially to Alfred of all people, but he was anxious to know what the costumes were that the American had ordered. Not knowing was driving him mad, and no matter what hints he dropped, the amount of scones he baked, dinners he served, or even the embroidery kit he purchased for the idiot American as a peace treaty (and bribe), Alfred wouldn't budge on his decision to keep the cosplay a surprise.<p>

Alfred would just grin at Arthur while choking down the charred pieces of… well, he wasn't sure what it was. He was pretty sure that it was _supposed_ to be a fruit salad... that had been burnt to a crisp.. and now tasted like bacon… somehow. He _was_ quite thrilled by the scones though, since he had made plans with his classmates Ludwig and Gilbert to go shooting that weekend. And they had found in the past, that Arthur's stone like scones worked even perfect as clay pigeons (and free to). But, what had him completely miffed was the receival of an embroidery kit.

"Dude… what am I supposed to do with this thing?" he asked, opening it up and prodding at the contents, immediately succeeding in jabbing a needle into his finger.

"Jones! Be careful!" Arthur cried, pulling his hand out of the little container before inspecting the white cloth inside of it. "You're going to soil the material!"

Alfred blinked at him for a moment before deadpanning. "Dude… I totally just could have gotten tetanus, or HIV, or Hepatitis or some other disease by your killer needles, but you're just worried about the cloth?"

"Oh, hush Alfred. I didn't enchant the need..les…" he said, an idea formulating in his mind. _If only he could use a _spell_ to get Alfred to tell him! Perhaps he _could_ charm a needle, so that when it pricked the wanker, he would answer any question asked.. Or perhaps he could poison an apple, or a hamburger! The git would be sure to fall for that! No, no.. those have all been done… What if he… Yes! That was the perfect solution!_ Arthur gave a strange, almost evil chuckle as he raised to his feet, a dark aura growing visible around him. "I'll be back for you.. And your burgers too!" He shouted at his roommate before taking off running for his bedroom.

Alfred just blinked after him, one eyebrow raised. "Dude.. he's talking in that creepy voice again…" he said, turning to Tony , who was suddenly sitting beside him. "Let's go get some shakes, it ain't a good idea to be around when he's attempting magic." The small alien nodded, sliding off the couch and following Alfred out the door.

Several hours later (for Alfred had gone straight to work after McDonalds), he returned home, both hands sporting McDonald's bags. "Dude! Artie! I totally tried calling ya ta see what you wanted for dinner, but you totally didn't answer, so I just got some McDonalds. And it's totally dark in here, how come you don-" it was at this point that Alfred turned around, just to be met by a dark living room that was lit only by small tea candles placed at random points through the room. There was even an entire pyramid of them sitting on the coffee table, lighting up a hooded figure that was sitting behind it with a maniacal grin.

"Welcome home, Mr. Jones." Greeted an eerie voice from within the hood, proving that it's owner was none other but the Britain native. "I have been expecting your return."

"Dude… are you pretending that you're from Pigfarts again?" Alfred asked, edging over to where a lamp was _supposed_ to be and trying to turn it on, hand meeting nothing but air.

"It's _Hogwarts_, you bloody wanker!" Kirkland shouted, shoving his hood back while standing up. "You bloody Americans and your rubbish names for honorable things!" He crossed his arms, raising his chin in an 'I'm not going to speak to you again' gesture before recalling the magic he was supposed to be working. His face twitched as he tried to work his scowling lips into a 'sweet' smile.

"Dear Alfred, why don't you come and relax, have a seat. Eat your burger and chips." He suggested (Read: demanded), pulling Alfred's bomber jacket off of his shoulders before pushing him to the couch.

"Dude, Artie!" Alfred shouted, nearly dropping his food as Arthur hustled the jacket off of him. "I totally brought some fer ouf oo." In the middle of Alfred's sentence, Arthur had shoved a burger (still wrapped) into the American's mouth.

"Eat, relax, drink! Have some chips!" Arthur said, surrounding Alfred with items out of the McDonald's bags, earning a rather scared, nervous look from the fearless hero.

"Dude, did ya put something in this?" he asked suspiciously, pulling the burger out of his mouth and spitting some little bits of paper out.

"Rubbish! Of course not! Why would I _ever_ do something like that to someone as intelligent and… er, _heroic_ as you?"

This did the trick, causing Alfred to beam brightly. "Well, I totally _am_ super smart and I _am_ the hero! Alright!" and with that, he began to stuff his face with burgers and fistfuls of fries.

Arthur smirked darkly, slinking around so that he was standing behind the couch and pulled out a purple ski-cap that he had knitted in Alfred's absence, tugging it onto the feasting American's head. He then began to mumble an incantation under his breath, hands hovering over the oblivious American's head, face breaking out into a victorious grin once complete.

"Now, my pet. You shall do precisely as I say and answer each of my questions!"

"Mmph?" Alfred grunted, twisting around to see the beginning-to-mentally-break British dude.

Arthur leaned in real close, until his mouth was practically pressed against Alfred's ear. "What…. Is your name?"

Alfred blinked him, wondering if the bad cooking had finally gone to his head. "Allllfreeed…"

Arthur clapped gleefully. "Very good! And your age?"

"….Nineteeeeen…" he answered dubiously, poking Arthur's cheek with a fry.

The Brit chuckled darkly, flicking the french-fry from Alfred's hand. _Yes. I have this bloody prat exactly where I want him! Now, just to spring the trap…_ He switched sides, leaning close to Alfred's left ear now. "Now, poppet… tell me… what costumes did you order for yourself and I?"

"Why would I wanna tell ya that?"

Arthur stared at him. "…Git! I asked you what costumes you ordered!"

"And I told ya that it's totally gonna be a surprise!"

"B-but…. but the hat!"

"Is actually kinda scratchy…" Alfred muttered, scratching his head.

"Y-you bloody wanker!" Arthur hollered, whacking Alfred in the head with his knitting needles that had been sitting nearby. "See if I ever help you with embroidery again! Or.. or if I even ever take the time to knit you a nice, magical cap again!" and with that, Arthur stomped off to his room, leaving a confused (but amused) hero behind in the candle lit room.

This failed attempt simply proved to make Arthur even more determined to find out the truth. He made several futile attempts at learning the secret, his scandals ranging from going through Alfred's call and web browsing history, to trying to hire Kiku Honda (one of his co-workers) to hack into Alfred's bank account and see what his most recent purchases had been.

It took awhile, but one day, Arthur finally slouched down in his armchair, closing his eyes as he admitted silent defeat to himself. _This truly can't last much longer… can it? They'll arrive shortly, and then I'm sure to learn what they are…_ But there was a whispering, echoing voice in the back of his head _But if it's such a big secret… it must be something awful and embarrassing that only that wanker America would be stupid (or brave) enough to wear…_ "Bloody hell."


	3. In Which a Federal Law is Broken

It took a couple of days, but the exported packages that Alfred had ordered from Japan finally arrived. As luck would have it, Arthur was first to return home that evening (for he had been at work, having an actual career unlike a certain American) and was the one to gather the mail from their holding box down in the apartment lobby.

Upon walking into their home, Arthur set forth on his evening rituals. First, he sat the mail out on the dinning-table before carefully tucking his briefcase away beneath the coffee-table. After this, he hung his coat and scarf up on their designated hook, and then moved his location to the kitchen, loosening his tie as he walked, mind set on his cup of tea. A few minutes later, Kirkland blissfully came walking back into the living room, holding his warm tea mug in both hands as he sipped the soothing liquid. As was his habit while drinking his tea, he began to sort through the mail, separating his bills and letters from Alfred's junk mail and magazines.

It took a moment, but Arthur finally realized that he had just set two rather large envelopes in Alfred's considerably larger stack. He was highly accustomed to constantly pulling packages out of the mail for Jones, but upon focusing his eyes on the return address, Kirkland became fully aware of what was contained inside of the small packages.

At long last, their costumes had arrived! Arthur frowned as he gazed at them, carefully setting his mug down on the table (using one of Alfred's many magazines as a coaster). _I certainly didn't expect them to be shipped in such a… small package…_ he thought to himself, thick caterpillar eyebrows furrowing. He slowly lowered himself to his knees so that he was kneeling eye-level with them, body growing tense with anticipation.

"That damn wanker…" he muttered, reaching out a finger to prod the golden paper. "He couldn't even address mine to me!" This staring contest with the mail was carried on for a few moments more before he finally stood and turned towards the clock. "Blast! There's only thirty minutes left until Alfred returns!"he cried, mentally turning over several different plots of how to learn the envelopes' contents in his mind. But each thought was immediately discarded due to one small factor or another.

In the end, he decided to forgo the magic and use the oldest trick in the book. Mind set, he once more headed for the kitchen, refilling his tea kettle with water before placing it on the stove to boil. "This should do the job…" he murmured, surveying the room for the other equipment he'd need for this endeavor. Soon, the center counter was lined with one of Alfred's many steak knives, a mixing spoon, a glue stick, and the two packages.

He glanced nervously at his watch once more as he picked up his tea, taking an anxious sip as he waited for the water to boil.

"Oh! Hello, Flying Mint Bunny!" he greeted as he looked back up and saw his good friend hovering beside his head. "What am I doing, you ask? Why, I'm going to see what the git ordered!" He tilted his head as he listened to the flying rabbit's response. "Of _course_ it's not illegal! Don't be ridiculous!" he laughed, waving a hand at him. "The idiot will never know what we're doing~ Ah! The water is boiling!" he cried gleefully as steam finally began to leak out of the tea-kettle's spout.

Arthur picked up the mixing spoon and stuck its wooden handle into the spout, directing the steam into a steady stream. After this, his picked up the thicker of the envelopes and turned it so that the seal was facing downwards, holding it over the billowing steam. "Tink and Hook, you keep lookout in the hallway for Jones!" he called, mentally counting to fifteen seconds before extracting the envelope so as not to soak the paper through completely.

"Yes, yes… this shall work out perfectly…" he murmured, laying the package out on the counter and picking up the knife. He then carefully slid it beneath the envelope's flap, tenderly sliding it forward with a soft sawing motion, being careful not to rip any of the packaging, least Alfred find out what he was up to.

The flap finally opened freely and Arthur beamed, setting the knife aside and peeking into the package. All that met his eyes was a mound of black material, causing him to blink rapidly. He frowned deeply, reaching a hand in to withdraw the mysterious costume, right as a loud voice came from the apartment's entry-way.

"The hero has returned!"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur muttered, slamming the flap down on the envelope and sending the knife and spoon clattering into the sink.

"'sup?" Alfred called as he came striding into the kitchen, looking at Arthur curiously when he saw him nonchalantly leaning against the counter, trying (and failing) to block the view of his tools.

"Nothing! I am most certainly not doing anything!" Kirkland insisted, giving a 'You bloody call that keeping watch?' look to Hook and Tink.

Jones raised an eyebrow, somehow doubting this claim, but was quickly distracted when he spied the packages. "DUDE! Are those my cosplay?" he asked (Read: hollered), face breaking out into a beaming grin.

"Ah, those. I guess they very well must be…" the Brit sighed, straightening up.

Alfred frowned, poking at the package that his friend had fussed with. "Dude! Somebody totally opened this one!" he cried. "It wasn't you, was it?"

"Alfred! O-of course it wasn't!" he denied, glancing quickly around the room. "I.. I was merely using the skills of great Englishmen such as Sherlock Holmes to detect the fingerprints of the culprit!"

This succeeded to plaster a huge grin on the American hero's face once more. "Really? That's totally awesome, man! Did you find any?"

"Alas, they must have worn gloves…" Arthur sighed, relieved that Alfred had fallen for his lie (but then again, of course he did!). "In this case, I assume that it would be wise for you to check now to see that everything you ordered is inside…"

"Dude! You're right! I'll totally go do that right now!" he declared, picking up both packages and heading out of the room.

"What?" Arthur sputtered, watching his retreating back. "Jones! Aren't you going to open them?" he hollered, running after him.

"I totally am!"

"Then where are you going?"

"To my room~"

"_Why_?"

"To open theeem~"

"Why not open it out here?"

"'cause somebody totally doesn't get to see what it is now since he tried opening my maaail~" Alfred called back sweetly, looking at Arthur over his shoulder with a grin.

Kirkland froze, staring at Alfred's now closed bedroom door. "Bloody git!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I'm beginning to realize my pattern at ending a chapter with Arthur, all well~ And yes... once more, I failed to reveal the cosplay... BUT WE'RE ALMOST THERE! XD Patience, my young Padawans~<em>

_Thank you SO much for all of your comments, favorites, and watches so far! I really didn't expect it, and it really brightens my day! ^^ I never expected this story to get so much attention XP_


	4. In Which it is Revealed

Alfred was grinning from ear to ear as he walked out into the living room the next morning, humming along to a little tune in his head. Arthur, who was of course up already and preparing for work, gave Alfred a look that clearly read 'you're dead to me, you bloody sod'. But this expression merely seemed to cause Alfred's grin to widen as he slithered up behind Kirkland, propping a chin on his shoulder.

"'sup?" he yawned, scratching his bare chest, for he was still in his pajamas (Read: boxers).

The Englander shrugged his chin off in response.

"Arrrrrrrrr…"he let out a loud yawn in the middle of the name, "tiiiiiiiiiiiiiie~"

"Bugger off!"

"But I've totally got a present for yooou~"

This caused Arthur to freeze before slowly rotating his body so that he was facing Alfred. There were dark circles under his eyes, proof to the fact that he hadn't slept much the night before, mind being tormented with the stress of having been so near discovering the truth of the costumes identities but failing at the last moment. He simply stared at the American, a bit of a wild look in those vivid green eyes.

"What?" he finally asked slowly, his voice flat and holding no tone at all.

"I've totally got a present for ya!"

"You already said that."

"But aren't you excited?"

"Not very."

"But it's a present!"

"I am aware of that."

"You totally should be excited about it!" Alfred cried in disbelief.

"I'm leaving if you don't hurry up and give it to me, Alfred." The Brit stated tiredly, not in the mood to play one of Alfred's 'I'm totally the hero since I got you something' mental games.

"What? Dude! Stay RIGHT there! Ok? Don't even move!" And with that, Alfred dashed from the room, barreling into his own bedroom.

"Thank goodness…" Kirkland muttered, stirring a teaspoon of sugar into his tea. _I wonder what that wanker could be up to now though…_

That 'wanker' came rushing back in nearly seconds later, waving one of the envelopes from the day before in his hands. This immediately caught Arthur's attention, causing him to drop the spoon with an "Oh!" of surprise.

"You've brought the costu-"

"Cosplay." Alfred corrected.

"Yes, well.. That's the _cosplay _that you ordered…"

"Totally is!" he replied, giving Arthur one of his huge signature grins.

The England native stood there, hand out stretched while Alfred grinned at him for several moments before he finally dropped his arm out of the shear awkwardness of the situation with a light clearing of the throat.

"What?" Jones asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"The package…?"

"Oh yeah! Totally! Here! Happy Fall!" he shouted, shoving the envelope into Arthur's hands and plopping down on a chair at the dinning-room table to watch him, face expectant.

"Ah, yes.. very well…" Kirkland muttered, face growing warm under the waiting, stunning blue gaze of Alfred's eyes. He once more cleared his throat, reaching up a hand to loosen his tie while walking after Alfred into the connected dinning from and setting the package on the table. "I must fetch some sciss-"

As soon as the name of the cutting implement began to leave Arthur's lips, Alfred had drawn his pocket-knife from his pants pockets and slid it towards the unarmed man. "There ya go!" he helpfully announced with a bright smile.

Kirkland huffed, picking up the knife and pulling the blade out before carefully cutting into the paper envelope and slitting it open, peeking inside. Once more, all he saw was black material. His brows knit in confusion as he turned over the many possibilities in his mind of what the costumes could be. _Black fabric.. he couldn't be…_ Arthur looked up at Alfred, frowning deeply. _I know that I __**am **__rather handsome… but does he truly expect… or want me to dress as a dark elf? Those are one of the most handsome creatures to ever exist!_ (Read: For him to ever have imagined) He suddenly grew aware that Alfred's mouth was moving at a rapid speed, and that there were sounds coming out of it, directed at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I _said_, do ya know what it's a costume of?" he asked (Read: shouted) in pure delight and barely contained enthusiasm.

Kirkland sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he reached into the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a black cloak, white robe, and red sash. "Umm.. Jones?" he asked, looking up at his roommate, eyes asking for an explanation.

"MALIK!"

"Excuse me?"

"Malik! The rest of it totally hasn't come yet but when it does, you're totally going to cosplay as Malik! The older version though with no arm 'cause he's totally always yelling at Altair and being annoying and telling him what to do like you always do so I figured that would be totally perfect for you! And I'm totally going to be Altair, or course. 'cause I'm the hero and you're my sidekick and Malik's totally the sidekick so that's who we're gonna be! Just the basic stuff's come in the mail so far dude the rest of it, all the awesome stuff, is totally still to come!"

Alfred's quick, senseless chatter went in one of Arthur's ears and straight out the other as the Brit tried to piece together what the simple word 'Malik' was supposed to mean. It wasn't until he realized that Alfred was trying to tug his (Arthur's) shirt off that his mind surfaced into the real world once more. "ALFRED! What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying ta help you into your cosplay!"

"For Heaven's sake! I don't need your bloody help in getting dressed!" he suddenly grew stock still. "...Jones..."

"...Uh, yeah, Artie?"

"Pardon my hearing, but... did you say no arms?"

"Yep!"

"Why, yo-"

"I totally didn't mean no arms! He totally has _one_ arm! But he lost his left one in a fight!"

"You bloody expect me to play a _cartoon_ character with bloody _one_ arm?"

"Game."

"What was that?"

"They're totally from a video game! Ya know, _Assassin's Creed_? _Everybody_ knows about it, man!"

"A video game…"

"That's totally what I just said!" he announced happily.

"We are going so low… as to dress up as _video-game_ characters?" Kirkland asked dubiously.

"Dude! You're totally the one who dressed up as an alien!" Alfred retorted, reminding him of the time when he had cosplayed as the Doctor.

"The Doctor is real!" Arthur shouted, jabbing a finger into Alfred's chest.

"It's totally a _TV show_, dude!" he said, rolling his eyes while rubbing where Kirkland had poked him.

"Says the wanker that think the Star Wars Galactic Empire is real!"

"It totally is! I swear I totally saw the Death Star!"

"That was a bloody eclipse!"

"Was not, dude!"

Arthur huffed, finding it pointless to argue with the American idiot and instead turned the robe around in his hands, trying to make sense of it. "I'll make a deal with you, Alfred."

Jones' ears perked up. "A deal?"

"Yes. I shall attend this… event… with you in exchange that you shall attend this upcoming Gallifrey One with me, and will wear the costume of…" he looked up, surveying Alfred for a moment before giving a dark smile. "Captain Jack Harkness. As well as be in character for it."

Alfred blinked at him for a moment before jumping on the chance for Arthur to willingly come to the convention with him, unaware of the fate that he was sealing for himself. "Sweet! Totally! 'sides, if he's a captain, it must be awesome so I totally am! Now try on your cosplay now!"

Kirkland just chuckled, allowing Alfred to pull the robe on over his shoulders, knowing that Alfred hadn't a clue of just what kind of character that Harkness was…

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry to those of you that were expecting these two to cosplay something more into their characters (or even themselves), but I'm doing this for a friend's birthday present and I think this is what they'd (hopefully) like *nods* Buuuuuuuut, I hope so of you likedenjoyed this anywaaaays ^^; _

_MORE CHAPTERS ARE TO COME. EVENTUALLY.  
><em>

_Yessss, I knooooooow, this chapter is a wee bit delayed and laaate *has been very busy with school and life* I'm afraid that the next chapter might be a bit late as well since I'm in the process of moving. ^^;_

_And noooo, I couldn't resist the opportunity to throw some more Doctor Who and Healia into it..._

_Gallifrey One - A Doctor Who convention held in LA_

_Jack Harkness - ...You can't explain Harkness. Look him up. XD_

_If there's anything-else that needs explaining, go ahead and ask and you shall receive~_

_All of your commetns and faves and watches are very highly appreciated ^^_


End file.
